Watari's Vacation
by Tricycle
Summary: Watari's won a two-day vacation, and he chooses to go to Okinawa with Tatsumi. Unfortunately, Tatsumi's quite tired and grumpy. Tatsumi x Watari.
1. Default Chapter

Watari's Vacation

By Julie

Rating: PG13 for a bit of cursing ^^;

Disclaimer: Since I can't think of a witty disclaimer right now, I'm going to put random patterns here instead!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the way, I don't own Yami. aheeheeheehee.

***

KA-BOOM!!!

Another potion exploded, leaving ash marks and splashes of blue all over Watari. He sighed, rubbed his temples, and ran a hand through his golden hair, attempting to comb some of the blue out of it. 

"Well, let's try again, all right, 003?" He inquired of a little brown owl, whose feathers were sticking out at very odd angles. 

003 chirped happily--after all, she WAS Watari's owl, therefore trained to be happy no matter what. Then a small white card on the ground caught her attention, and she picked it up with her beak and looked curiously at Watari.

Watari plucked it out of her mouth and grinned. "Oh yeah...this."

Tsuzuki, in desperate need of a vacation, had pleaded Tatsumi to give everyone in the EnMaCho department two days off. "Juust twoooooo days~~~" he had begged, and of course Tatsumi, although appalled by the very idea, agreed to compromise. After all, he couldn't resist Tsuzuki's big teary purple eyes. 

He had said, "All right, Tsuzuki-san, as long as it's only one or two people." 

Then Tsuzuki had come up with the idea of a sort of "lottery". All who wanted a break could purchase a ticket, and the one with the winning numbers could go on a two-day vacation to wherever they cared to go with another EnMaCho employee of their choice.

"Don't tell the other divisions about this," Tatsumi had said.

Tsuzuki had yayed.

Watari smiled to himself. He had always been secretly envious of Tsuzuki's little trick. He wished Tatsumi had a soft spot for him, for Watari had a crush on him ever since the day he arrived at the division. Try as he could, he could never summon up the tears to his eyes. Watari didn't cry. He never cried, not even when he was a child, and he wasn't about to start now.

Besides, Tatsumi had been...avoiding him recently. Ever since Tsuzuki and Hisoka got together a few days ago, Tatsumi had been brooding a bit and burying himself in mountains of paperwork. He used to chat with Watari occasionally, but now he wouldn't even look at him...and when the latter tried to make conversation, Tatsumi would make some excuse to leave the room.

Did he really hate him that much?

A voice over the intercom interrupted the blond's musings. 

"The winning numbers for the vacation lottery thing are..."

Ooh, it was Tatsumi's voice. Sexy. Watari's eyes drifted to the white card he held in his hand.

"Eighty-eight,"

Eighty-eight...

"thirty-five,"

Hmm. Thirty-five...

"Eighteen."

Eyebrows raise. Pause.

...

...

"OH MY GOD I WON!!!!" Watari screamed.

Two small potions exploded in answer.

"Oww..."

Watari threw open the door of his lab and ran like a maniac down into Tatsumi's office.

Tatsumi dropped the pen he was holding and slumped down, letting his head rest on the papers for a second. He had stayed up for two nights in a row, trying to finish three different stacks of papers. There had been lots of chaos lately, and this was the biggest amount of paperwork he had to do in thirty years. The only thing that kept him going were six cups of coffee a day and Watari.

Speaking of the blond scientist...

Tatsumi smiled sadly to himself. He had been such a jerk, and he knew it. He's had feelings for Watari for a while now, but suspected that the blond didn't like him. The avoiding-ness just kind of crept into the scene after Tsuzuki and Hisoka got together. He hated himself for it. He...

"TATSUMIIIIII!!!"

Tatsumi looked up with a tired and suffering expression. Then, realizing who had kicked open the door, he twitched.

"Watari-san, I'm in a terrible mood right now. I stayed up all last night and the night before that taking care of these papers. If you're here for no reason but to bother me, I will skin your ass and hang the skin on the door of my office as a warning to all my employees," he stated politely and pleasantly.

Damn. He HAD been staying up all night, Watari thought. This small speech, although scarily out of character, was the most he had said to Watari in days. 

Watari grinned. "Aww. I want your ass too, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi sweatdropped, then sighed. "Can I help you?"

"Oh. Well, I won the little lottery thingy, so what do I do now?" Watari asked, taking a seat at the chair across from Tatsumi. He leaned forward and placed the card in front of the brunet, not noticing Tatsumi's cheeks beginning to tint pink at how close he was.

Tatsumi took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. 

"Oh, that. You may select one other person from the EnMaCho division and have a two-day vacation at your location of choice. Be back no later than noon two days from now. Have a nice day." Tatsumi stated in a bored monotone and waved his hand. "Now go away."

"Another person, huh?" Watari mused to himself. He tapped his index finger on his lips, trying to decide.

"All right, Tatsumi."

"Yes?" Tatsumi looked up again, irritated. His deep blue eyes widened as he noticed the colorful stains and ash marks all over Watari. "What happened to YOU?" 

Out of habit, Tatsumi leaned forward, tilting Watari's chin toward him with his left hand. He then wiped away some of the cinder away from Watari's petal-smooth cheek with his right thumb. Then, Tatsumi sifted his fingers through the blond's long, wavy bangs, gently trying to comb the ash out of it.

It was only until Watari's face began to turn the color of a ripe strawberry under his fingers did he realize what he was doing. 

Tatsumi jerked away as if he had been burned. "Um..Ah-- sorry." he muttered. 

"Ahh, s'okay." Watari remarked. After all, it's not like he didn't enjoy it. "So, you wanna come with me on my vacation to...uhh...Disney World?"

Tatsumi looked at him. His eyebrows twitched.

"What, you don't like Disney World? How about Las Vegas then?"

Tatsumi twitched again.

Watari gave up. 

"Ahh, whatabout we just spring for a nice hotel and sleep in." He threw up his hands. Then, spinning around and looking pointedly at Tatsumi, stated, "A NICE hotel, oKAY?"

Tatsumi snorted, then smiled. "You want ME to come with you?"

"Sure, why not?" Then knowing what Tatsumi was about to say, Watari hastily added, "Get Bon to do the papers for you. You know he's the second most hardworking empolyee here..."

Watari paused for a second.

"Say, does the chief actually work? You seem to do everything."

Tatsumi shook his head. "Nah."

Watari chuckled softly but scarily to himself. "Now Tsuzuki owes me 8000 yen, aheeheehee..."

"You know, he doesn't have that kind of money."

"SHIT!!!" Watari yelled. He ran to a conveniently located wall and started banging his head against it. "Ah, I should have known. Ow. Ow. Ow." He muttered.

Tatsumi jumped up, gripped Watari's shoulders and spun around. "Don't do that!"

The brunet ran a hand across the area Watari had banged his head on. "This wall wasn't cheap, you know."

Watari sweatdropped. 

"Yeah, you care so much about me, Tatsumi," he remarked dryly. Then, realizing he had just said that out loud, Watari quickly changed the subject. "So, does the vacation start now?"

Tatsumi chose to ignore his first statement. "But I have to finish one more stack--"

Watari gripped him by the collar, drew back his fist, and narrowed his eyes. "I'll punch you."

"Yeah, it starts now."

Watari released him and clapped. "Oh goody! Where you wanna go? Disney World? Vegas? New York?"

"What is UP with you and American places?"

"The author of this fanfic lives in the US and she knows nothing about Japan." Watari said. He frowned. "Wait, did I just say something weird?"

"Yes."

Watari tried one last time. "All right, what about Okinawa?"

"Why Okinawa?"

Watari shrugged. "No idea. It's quiet and they've got NICE hotels. It's late autumn now, so it should be the perfect weather, cool and not hot or humid. And I love the beach. Also, I haven't seen Chizuru-chan in months. And you KNOW you still have to get that reward(1) from her."

That did it. 

"All right, let's go to Okinawa. Excuse me for a moment." Tatsumi opened the door and walked out. "Kurosaki-kun!"

After a few minutes, Tatsumi led a bored-looking Hisoka into his office. 

Watari winked cheerfully. "Yo, Bon!" he greeted.

"Hi, Watari-san." Then, Hisoka caught sight of the mountain of papers on Tatsumi's desk. Hisoka's green eyes widened to almost cover half his face. He stuttered, "Holy fuck! that's a fucking big pile of fucking fucklet papers--"

He gasped and put his hand over his mouth. "Oh, sorry, Tatsumi-san."

Watari shrugged. "He doesn't mind. He probably thinks that himself."

Tatsumi clapped a hand on Hisoka's shoulder and stated cheerfully, "So, Kurosaki-kun, you'll be the secretary while I'm gone! I'll be back at noon in two days. The papers aren't hard. Just keep around ten cups of coffee close by. Ja!" He grabbed Watari by the arm and ran out of the office.

Hisoka slumped down. "The fuck..."

He'd decided. That was his new favorite word. It had replaced baka.

Hisoka grabbed a pen.

~.~

They teleported to Okinawa successfully. Oh boy.

Or, to be more precise, they teleported right into Chizuru's home.

"Watariii~~~!" Chizuru chibified and squealed. "I haven't see you in YEARS!!"

"Chizuru-chaaan~~~!" Watari chibified and squealed. "I thought it was months, but whatever!"

The two chibis ran into each others' arms and fountains of tears® gushed out their chibi eyes.

Chizuru normalized. "Oh hi, Tatsumi-san. How's it been?" she greeted. "Why don't you two sit down?"

"Fine, thank you." Tatsumi replied with a smile and took a seat on Chizuru's couch beside Watari.

As Watari and Chizuru chattered on about the lost years (or months) Tatsumi felt himself getting sleepier and sleepier. Finally, he couldn't control the urge to close his eyes and dozed off after a while, head lolling onto Watari's shoulder.

Watari stopped. "Uh, Tatsumi?"

Tatsumi didn't reply. He was fast asleep.

Chizuru chuckled. "Awww...doesn't he look adorable..."

Watari removed Tatsumi's glasses and placed them on a nearby table, then put an arm around the older man's shoulders. 

"Yes, he does..." He whispered, smiling lovingly. 

Tatsumi, still asleep, leaned into Watari's touch in reply.

End chapter 1

~.~

(1) Yes, I know he collected the money from Chizuru already, but...oh vel.

Haha, yes, boring boring huh? The next chapter will be more interesting. There'll be a bit of Tsuzuki/Hisoka. Conflicts arise between Tatsumi and Watari, and Watari gets drunk. Oh hohohohoho.

There is a bug crawling across my monitor.

4/21/03


	2. Chapter 2

Watari's Vacation Chapter 2

By Julie

Rating: PG-13, swearing, yaoi, etc etc and all the good stuff that comes with YnM fics ^^

Pairings: TatxWat, TsuxHis

Disclaimer: gosh, I'm hungry.

I'm feeling rather delirious right now, as I am writing away into the wee hours of the night. So pardon me if I sound a bit odd. WHAT, ME ODD?! NO WAY!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! *rips head off a random stuffed animal*

Like I said, perfectly fine. *deep shuddering breath*

~.~

Hisoka fell out of his chair and stayed there.

"Oh, God..." he muttered, staring at the carpet, trying to figure out what color it was. Was it tan? White? Pink? Anything but going back to that dreaded paperwork.

How did Tatsumi do it? Here he was, working like...like...(insert analogy here). Like someone who works a lot. And it's been a long, long time. How long? Two hours? Two weeks? He had no idea. And he had barely gotten an eighth of that paperwork done.

Tsuzuki bounced into the room. 

"Sokaa~~ Where have you BEEN?! I've been looking all over for you!" he reprimanded. "What are you doing in Tatsumi's office, anyway?" Tsuzuki sat down at Tatsumi's chair and spun around.

"Hehe...Spinning chairs..." Tsuzuki is quite easily amused. Then, he noticed the paperwork. 

"HOLY SHIT!!" The purple-eyed man uttered. "You were doing THAT?!"

Hisoka picked himself up from the ground and took a seat in Tsuzuki's lap. "Yeah...Watari is off on that two-day vacation, and he took Tatsumi with him. So I have to do the paperwork."

Tsuzuki chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Hisoka, giving him a back hug. Then he played a series of small kisses along Hisoka's cheek and jawline. "He's nice most of the time, but sometimes Tatsumi can be a complete bastard. Am I right?"

Hisoka frowned and leaned his head back, resting it over Tsuzuki's shoulder. "Well, that would be a bit unfair. But I don't like the way he's been avoiding Watari recently...he doesn't need to do that.

Tsuzuki showed small bites, with licks and kisses in between, on the newly exposed peachy skin of Hisoka's neck. "You've noticed too?"

"You'd have to be a dog monk who is a hermit to not notice."

"That is the WEIRDEST insult ever, Hisoka." Tsuzuki's right hand moved to unbutton several buttons at the blond boy's collar.

Hisoka gently pushed his hand away. "Don't. Tatsumi would kill us if we had sex in his office. He's already going to kill us for making out in his office; we don't want to die two more times."

"Hmm, that's true," Tsuzuki said and leaned his head back as well, and the two stayed like that for a moment, resting in each other's warmth.

A few moments later...

"Hey, Hisoka? I've got an idea."

"Oh no."

~.~

As much as he hated to admit it, this wasn't the most comfortable position Watari had ever been in. See, as Tatsumi was sleeping, the secretary had somehow snuggled his way into Watari's chest, and the couch wasn't wide enough to hold them both had they both stayed in their former positions. So, Watari had to place his legs at an uncomfortable angle in order to prevent Tatsumi from falling off the couch.

He would've felt his legs hurting had they not been numb.

"Watari?" Chizuru spoke up. "Not that I mind or anything, but next time could you at least call before you pop into my living room? I would've made some food for you or something. If you want, I'll bake some cookies right now..."

"That's okay, you don't need to--" Watari tried to find another, more comfortable position, and...he found one. He sat with his legs crossed Indian-style and laid Tatsumi down, placing his head on the scientist's lap.

Ahh, that was a whole lot better...the feeling was starting to come back into Watari's legs.

"No, but I WANT to!" Chizuru insisted. "Cookies! Double chocolate chip cookies! I got a recipe a while back and I haven't tried it yet. They looked good when Rika made them..."

Watari smiled. "Sure, if you want. Besides--" he brushed a hand across Tatsumi's cheek-- "I don't think he's eaten anything for two days. Go crazy, Chizuru-chan!"

Chizuru happily bounced into the kitchen.

Watari shifted a bit. Most of him liked having the object of his affections snoozing away in his lap, but the doctor part of him reasoned that, with all the sleep he had missed, Tatsumi was going to be out for at least 16 or 17 hours. If he didn't, well, Watari was going to FORCE him to get some rest.

Unfortunately, being the hyperactive kind, Mr. Scientist couldn't exactly sit his butt on that couch for 16 hours.

"Chizuru-chan!" he yelled, "Can I carry Tatsumi to, like, a bed anywhere?"

"Shit..." he covered his mouth as Tatsumi frowned and stirred, but fortunately not waking up.

The short-haired girl's voice floated back to him. "Down the hall in the back!"

"Thanks!" Watari tried to carry Tatsumi and managed, though with some effort. He knew that Chizuru could probably lift the secretary with one arm, but he got this strange feeling...right now, he wanted Tatsumi to himself.

The blond carried Tatsumi down the hall and into the bedroom, staggering a bit. Then, as gently as possible, he placed Tatsumi on the small, soft white bed.

He admired the brunet for a moment. There was only one word to describe a sleeping Tatsumi--cute. He was lying on his side, curled up into a ball, silk brown hair tumbling into the beautiful face. The soft, rosy lips were partly open, and Watari had to fight the urge to kiss them.

He took off Tatsumi's suit jacket, undid his tie, and quietly pulled a blanket over the still form. The brown-eyed man stroked Tatsumi's long bangs out of his eyes.

"Don't work yourself too hard, Tatsumi..." he whispered, then bent down and gently pressed his lips against the secretary's forehead.

Watari giggled as he sat on the floor and leaned against the bed, imagining his best friend Tsuzuki's reaction when he'd tell him that he had carried Tatsumi to a bed and kissed him.

Of course, he was going to leave the rest up to his imagination.

Bespectacled eyes scanned the window. It was quite dark now. 003 was snoozing, looking cute and plump on the pillow by Tatsumi's head.

Involuntarily, Watari drifted off into slumber.

~.~

"You sure about this?" Hisoka asked, running one finger along the crease he had just made in the paper.

"Sure, why not?" Tsuzuki asked and tossed one of the finished products into the growing pile of objects. "Sometimes, if you do the job badly enough, you don't get asked to do it again."

Hisoka muttered, "I have NO idea how you talked me into doing this."

"You know, we should get some of the others to help. This is taking forever."

"Yeah...it's pretty late though, is anyone else even in the building?"

~.~

" 'Tari!" Chizuru called cheerfully. "The cookies are done!"

She waited a moment. No answer. "Watari?"

Chizuru curiously walked to the bedroom and peeped in. The policewoman chuckled. "Aww, that's simply way too cute!"

Then she got an idea.

As carefully as possible, Chizuru lifted Watari off the ground and placed him on the bed, right next to Tatsumi. She held her breath for a moment, afraid he would wake up, but the golden-haired scientist did not even stir. When she felt it was safe, Chizuru silently pulled off Watari's glasses and covered both men with the blanket. Then she tiptoed out of the room, shoulders shaking with restrained giggles.

Sometime late, late, late into the night, around two or so...yes I know that's morning but it's still really dark so oh well:

Tatsumi's eyelashes slowly fluttered open. As his deep blues struggled to adjust to the absence of light, he felt something warm, heavy, and breathing attached around his middle.

A sliver of moonlight crossed into the room, then was gone.

The first thing Tatsumi saw was a cascade of golden yellow hair.

"Wa-Watari?"

Watari's arms tightened around Tatsumi's waist and he mumbled some sleepy words, which were muffled in Tatsumi's shirt.

The blond, who was more asleep than awake, turned his head to the side and pressed his cheek against Tatsumi's chest. "Tatsumi, polka-dotted buffalo are stampeding over my computer..."

Hmm. Slowly coming to his senses, Watari realized that the thing he was trying to protect from the buffalo was not a computer. Computers usually don't talk or move on their own. Also, most computers don't have heartbeats. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, trying to summon up night vision or something but failed miserably.

"Geh? How'd I end up on the bed? I thought I was on the floor...damn, it's dark..." Watari moved around blindly on the bed and collided into an object. "Wha?" The object caught him by the shoulders, preventing him from falling off.

Then Watari remembered that Tatsumi was on the bed as well. 

"Ta...tsu...mi?" 

Tatsumi strained furiously to keep his cool. "Uh, Watari-san, why am I in bed with you?"

Shit. This was going to take a while to explain. "Well, you fell asleep on me earlier cos you stayed up too long and I like carried you to the bed so you could get some rest and I sat down on the floor and I must have fallen asleep and I had a dream about polka-dotted buffalo and computers but I have no idea how I got on the bed I swear it!" He took a deep breath.

Tatsumi only caught some of it, and that was enough. He blushed. A lot. Lucky thing his face wasn't visible right now. He had fallen asleep on Watari? And he had carried him to the bed?! That wasn't too bad, in fact it was great, but it was going to do a bit of harm to his dignity.

"Heyy...that reminds me...you still need like 12 more hours of sleep so sleep dammit!!" Watari tackled Tatsumi and pinned him down against the bed. "SLEEP, slave!!"

"Oh yes, I am going to have a nice, long rest of 12 hours when someone is pinning me to a bed and yelling at me."

Watari released him. "Whoops, sorry. So I guess neither of us can sleep now, huh?" He reached around blindly and flicked on a dim bedside lamp. "Are you the kind that'll go walk around outside when you can't sleep?"

"Never tried it, but I guess I can..."

Watari nodded. "Cool. Now let's go take some long, looong walks on the beach and tire you out so much that you'll be knocked out for at least twelve hours. Come on!" He slipped on some sandals, grabbed Tatsumi by the arm, and raced out the door. Then another door, then another, and...well, I hope you get the point.

"O...kay..."

Chizuru lived right by the beach. It wasn't a beach built for swimming, more of a rocky beach built for thinking, or just admiring. The sand was not fine or white; the seawater was bright, clear, and not contaminated by the hundreds of tourists. There were also huge, smooth rocks stranded here and there, just perfect for sitting on or leaning against. 

Tatsumi and Watari silently strolled side by side, the bright white full moon reflecting off the swirling, inky blue depths of the sea, light dancing off the small rippling waves. The ocean shone like an enormous deep blue crystal, glimmering and rolling with the tides.

Without thinking, Tatsumi reached up and placed his right arm around Watari's shoulders, holding him close. Also without thinking, Watari leaned into the loose embrace. He rested his head against Tatsumi's neck, letting a small sigh of contentment escape his lips.

"It's beautiful, isnt it?" He whispered, afraid of ruining the moment by speaking aloud.

Tatsumi murmured, "Mmm..."

The two watched in silent fascination as, in the distance, a single dolphin flipped out of the water and splashed back into the ocean, shining beads resembling diamonds glinting in the moonlight. They sparkled for a moment, then they were gone.

Tatsumi looked at his watch and said softly, "We should be getting back now..."

The pair of shinigamis started their walk back to Chizuru's seaside apartment.

~.~

The next day...

"Hey, this is fun, Tsuzuki!" Wakaba laughed and took another paper from the pile. "Hmm, this is Terazuma's salary info...whoa..."

Hisoka groaned, "Oh God, we are going to be in so much trouble. When he freaks out, I was not involved. In any way. At all."

"Well, he's going to wonder where you were when we--"

"SHUT UP!"

Tsuzuki cringed. "Okay, okay." He waved to someone outside the door. "Yo, Saya! Yuma!"

"SOKA-CHAAAAN!!"

"AAARRGH NO!!!"

"Wait, help us here!"

"Huh? Oooh...getting ready for Tatsumi's birthday? Which is in...December..."

"Um, yeah. Anyways, help?"

"SUUURE!! Anything for Soka-chan!"

"You're so loved, Hisoka," Wakaba teased.

"Hey."

~.~

Chizuru called, "Hey, Watari! Get up! It's already eleven!"

Watari groaned and covered his head with a pillow. "Aaa...go away..."

Chizuru frowned, walked over, and took the pillow. "Tatsumi was up, like, five hours ago."

"WHAT?!" Watari jumped up. "He didn't get his twelve freaking hours of sleep!"

He splashed some water on his face and ran a brush through his now-unruly blond hair. Then, he dashed out the door, Chizuru walking behind with a smile on her face.

He found Tatsumi sitting at the kitchen table, calmly sipping coffee. "Hey! You were supposed to sleep until noon like I did! You made me look bad! TRAITOR!!!"

Tatsumi shrugged. "Old habits are hard to break."

"Oh, that was SO mean." Watari said.

"I meant the getting up at five thing."

"Oh."

Chizuru interrupted. "Hey, didn't you want a hotel? There's a nice one back there." She pointed in a direction. "It's very clean with good service. The rooms are pretty nice, and it's affordable."

"Oh, thank you. Then we'll get going. Bye, Chizuru-chan." Watari gave her a good-bye hug and got his and Tatsumi's stuff. Then, he scooped 003 up to his shoulder. "See you whenever..."

Chizuru laughed. "You say that like we'll never see each other again."

Tatsumi waved and smiled. "Goodbye, Akamine-san."

"Bye, Tatsumi. Bye, Watari." The two men walked out, Chizuru looking on with a happy expression on her face. Then she noticed something:

"Hey, they're walking much closer together than normal." 

~.~

*gets REAL mad* Darn, I still don't have drunk Watari yet. It became too long, so I had to chop it up into two chapters. Argh. I PROMISE drunk Watari will be up in the next chapter...hehe

Julie

4/17/03


	3. Chapter 3, man

Watari's Vacation Chapter 3

By Julie

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei belongs to Matsushita Yoko. Woohoo. *waves banner*

Warning: yaoi, and a lime-y sort of thing. Actually, I don't even know if it's considered a lime. Maybe a white lime. A baby lime. Okay, I'll stop now.

Oh yeah, since I was cut off from a computer for a few days, I had to write this chapter down in school, on notebook paper. It took up seven pages, front to back. That's FRIGHTENING. Well, for me...I don't like writing stuff in school. It feels like an assignment..

Hehe, I'm aware that Tatsumi was very OOC in the last chapter ^^ Argh, it's so HARD to keep him in character!! *bites something*

It's 3:00 AM, and I think I'm paranoid. I keep looking behind me. Look, I just did it again. And again.

~.~

"Watari-san, stop that."

"This is fun! Come on, Tatsumi!" Watari jumped up high and did an amazing somersault, then crashed back on the bed, where he resumed bouncing. "They don't make beds this bouncy in the Meifu."

A while ago, Watari, who is also easily amused like Tsuzuki, had run around their "room" (which actually consisted of several rooms) oohing and aahing over everything he saw. Then he had squealed and immediately pounced on the huge bed, with its thick blankets and fancy embroidery, jumping for the last five minutes.

Suspiciously, such a luxurious hotel room has only one bed. Suspicious suspicious.

Sounds like something a sick fanfic author would come up with.

"Really, Tatsumi, you never have any fun," Watari remarked between bounces. Then, he cringed and mentally covered his mouth. Really, did he HAVE to blurt out everything that came to his head?

Unfortunately, that seemed to hit a nerve. Tatsumi stiffened, then took several breaths to calm himself down. Instead of the biting words he originally had in mind, he commented mildly, "You know, you're just like Tsuzuki-san. Saying everything that comes to mind."

Watari immediately silenced at the mention of Tsuzuki's name. He stopped jumping, sat down, and said quietly, "What exactly do you feel toward Tsuzuki?"

Tatsumi pondered this for a moment, thinking of the right way to word his thoughts. He decided not to answer.

Naturally, Watari jumped to conclusions at Tatsumi's silence. He smirked inwardly, thinking: _So, he still loves him. _The blond tried to shrug off the pang of hurt that this brought. _Oh well, can't change how he feels._

He slipped down the bed and took Tatsumi's arm. "Forget what I said. Let's go outside and uh...tour stuff?" he offered with a good-natured smile.

Tatsumi drew back his arm and shook his head. "No. I don't want to. I'm tired."

Figures. Watari thought. So he hates my touch as well.

"What did I tell you?" he chided. "It's your sleep catching up with you, Tatsumi. That's your fault. Come with me, please?"

"No. I don't want to. Go by yourself."

Watari's formerly happy smile was looking very cold and forced now, not quite reaching his eyes. "You're so selfish. I come on this trip wanting to spend some time with you, but you only worry about yourself. You're no fun."

"I'm sorry, Watari-san. I'll keep in mind next time to be more fun like you, because you're lots of fun!" Tatsumi said, his voice dripping sarcasm.

Watari definitely took this the wrong way. "God, that was so damned rude! Do you HAVE to be this sarcastic and mean all the time? Is that, like, your nature?! Why can't you be anything other than cold and hurtful?!"

"Well, if you think I'm so cold and hurtful, why did you ask me to come in the first place? To entertain you? I have better things to do! Stop acting like a spoiled kid!!"

Watari looked absolutely enraged. "I"M a spoiled kid!? Why can't you just understand?? I wanted you to come with me because I love you!! And I've loved you for twenty-some years! Oh ff--" realizing that he had just said all that out loud, Watari clamped a hand over his mouth and silently cursed himself, then raised his eyes to meet Tatsumi's.

Tatsumi was staring wide-eyed at Watari, his blue orbs huge with shock.

A million thoughts ran through his head. He wanted to say that he had feelings for the blond as well, that he had for a long time, that what he felt for Tsuzuki was more of a brotherly thing, that he's always wanted to touch that beautiful hair...but it didn't come out the way he wanted to. At all.

Instead, he said coldly, "I have never loved you, Watari-san. I have never looked at you in that way. Now leave me alone."

Watari winced as though he had been hit. He felt the tears threatening to fall. Oh God, not now. Not in front of Tatsumi. He was not going to cry. He was not.

Watari forced a shaky smile. "I-I'm sorry, Tatsumi. I'm really sorry. I won't bother you again." He backed away and ran out the door, slamming it.

Then, he slid down onto the floor of the hall outside the room, hugging his knees against his chest and tucking his head against his knees.

Figures. The first time he had ever loved someone that way, the first time he had summoned up enough courage to confess, and what had happened? He had gotten kicked right in the face.

Right then and there, he decided that he was never going to confess to anyone ever again. Never. Even if he truly loved that person with all his heart (which he wouldn't anymore, because Tatsumi had taken a part of it), he would not tell them that he loved them. Not if it meant being hurt that deeply again.

For the first time in as long as he cared to remember, Watari Yutaka let a tear fall down his cheek.

Then he picked himself up and ran. Ran out of the hotel. To a bar. In addition to a gambling problem, he also had a drinking problem. He needed some alcohol in his system to hold him together.

~.~

Tatsumi cursed himself.

I'm an asshole, he thought dully. I don't deserve to exist. Why did I do that? He hates me now. I hate myself. I'm a bastard. A total bastard.

003 woke up from her sleeping perch on on the couch beside Tatsumi. She fluttered onto Tatsumi's lap and cocked her head to the side adorably, as if asking where her master had gone.

Tatsumi stroked her soft neck feathers and said softly, "Why don't you hate me too? Join the club."

003 nibbled one of Tatsumi's fingers curiously.

"Watari is gone. I don't know where." he had to place the tiny owl on a tablestand, because it pained the secretary to look at her. With her big brown eyes and gold feathers among the brown, she bore a slight resemblance to Watari.

He tried to take his mind off the ever-genki blond scientist by reading a book. He couldn't concentrate, however, when thoughts such as "Is Watari okay?" and "I'm an ass" kept floating across his mind.

An hour later...

"I wonder what Watari is doing..."

~.~

Watari turned over his sixth glass and placed at the end of the row in front of him. He rested his head on the cold marble of the bar countertop, his cheeks a rosy red.

The bartender, a ponytailed Asian girl (1), watched him curiously.

~.~

Tatsumi couldn't stop worrying. He looked at his watch. "Geh, he should be back by now...Is he okay?"

Tatsumi decided to go look for Watari. He grabbed his coat. "You stay here, okay?" he told the fluffy little owl. "I don't want to lose you or anything. I won't be gone long." _I hope._

Once out of the hotel, Tatsumi immediately began his search. He knew Watari well; he wasn't going to be in the Meifu, more like a casino or a bar someplace. After a few unsuccessful tries, he found himself in a small pub.

Tatsumi approached the girl tending the bar and inquired, "Excuse me, miss, but have you seen a blond--" his gaze lowered and caught Watari, with his head down on the counter, pillowed on his arms.

Watari opened one eye and grinned crookedly. "Oh hello, Tatsuumiiii..." he slurred.

Tatsumi tried to conceal his relief. Then, he caught sight of the line of beer glasses, and his eyes widened considerably. Holy shit! What was that, like, eight tumblers?!

"We're going now, Watari-san," he stated firmly, taking Watari's arm.

"Just one more glass, Tatsumi?" Watari pleaded with a deranged-sounding giggle. The bartender promptly placed another sake in front of the very drunk scientist. With a quick "thanks", Watari took a few gulps from the glass. Then he wiped his mouth and put his head back down on his arms.

Tatsumi looked at him disapprovingly. "You'll throw up if you drink any more." He probably would more than throw up. More like die a second time. Or collapse and get a concussion, which would heal instantly.

"I never throw up when drinking, Tatsumi. Usually I just pass out." he finished his ninth sake and scooted closer to the older man. "I just act out my thoughts when drunk."

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? _The brunet thought irritably. Ah, he probably couldn't stop Watari's drinking anytime soon, so he took a chair beside the brown-eyed man and patiently waited for him to pass out.

Tatsumi gave an undignified squeak as Watari moved behind him and started running his hands all over the taller man's body.

"What the hell are you DOING!?" he hissed angrily, a bright blush evident on his cheeks. He pushed the cool, wandering hands away.

"Can't help it..." Watari murmured. "I told you, I act on impulse when drunk."

"And your impulse is to grope me?"

"Yes." he began feeling up Tatsumi again. "Sorry."

A little while later...

Tatsumi pushed the pair of hands away for, oh, the eighth or ninth time.

Watari rested his head on Tatsumi's right shoulder and slipped his hand under the secretary's coat. He then slid that hand across the other man's chest, while the other hand stroked down Tatsumi's side.

When his exploration started to go south...

Tatsumi stood up. He had to leave for two reasons. One, he was getting freaking embarrassed by all the groping (the girl behind the counter was squealing and hugely grinning) and two, he was afraid that if the younger shinigami kept this up he himself was going to knock Watari over and rape him on the floor of the bar.

Hmm. A good idea, but not a smart one.

"We are going to leave _now_." He stressed and grabbed Watari's arm, harder this time. "NOW."

Tatsumi looked at the bartender. "How much?" He questioned, sounding exhausted.

The Asian girl flashed four fingers. "Four thousand."

"Damn..." Tatsumi muttered and fished around in the pockets of Watari's black denim jacket. He pulled several bills out of the semi-doctor's wallet and gave them to the girl.

The secretary was in a hurry, so with a quick "keep the change", he threw Watari's arm over his shoulder and tried to get out of there as fast as he could carrying a drunk shinigami.

Watari turned around and called, "Thanks for the drinks, Julie!" Then he was dragged out the door.

The bartender bowed and murmured, "He looks so much like Watari from Yami no Matsuei..."

~.~

Nearly all the shinigami were gathered in Tatsumi's office by now, busily "working" on the paperwork. It was almost all gone.

~.~

The trek back to the hotel wasn't easy, despite the short distance. Mainly because Watari kept trying to grope him.

"STOP." Tatsumi ordered. "Or I'll dump you in--" he pointed to something by the road- "that hole over there."

Watari meeped and clung tighter to Tatsumi's shirt. "I'm sorry...Tatsumi..." he choked out, sounding like he was on the verge of tears again. "...I-I couldn't help it--"

Oh, great, Tatsumi thought. What is he, like, in a depression now?

Watari passed out cold.

Okay, not anymore, I guess.

He carried Watari back to their shared hotel room with some effort and odd stares, which he silenced with his own Glare of Death®.

Tatsumi sighed and placed Watari on the bed.

He muttered something under his breath and brushed Watari's long, loose hair away from his eyes. He looked so innocent, so peaceful...

"...I love you too, Watari," he murmured softly.

Tatsumi didn't even notice the hands snaking their way up his back until he felt himself being thoroughly kissed by the one he thought was asleep.

He didn't pull away...maybe it was because he loved the blond, maybe because he was too tired, maybe it was the sweet taste of sake still on Watari's lips. But he didn't resist until the scientist began unbuttoning Tatsumi's white dress shirt.

Tatsumi jerked away, however reluctantly. "No." he said firmly. "I'm not going to take advantage of you when you're drunk."

Watari grinned. "But it won't be taking advantage if I want it too, right?"

"You're drunk," Tatsumi stated and got up, taking a seat on the couch by the bed. "Go to sleep."

Watari didn't comply or answer, only stared at Tatsumi with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

The brunet was starting to get uncomfortable under that stare.

"...I don't sleep until I'm sober," Watari said at last.

Tatsumi grumbled something, then said, "What's the quickest way to get you sober, then?"

"Give me a bath."

"What?!"

"Give me a bath. It's the fastest way to get me sober."

"Freaking hell..."

A few minutes passed. "Watari-san, please stop looking at me like that. You're creeping me out."

No answer.

Shedding his coat and rolling up his sleeves, Tatsumi sighed and decided to give Watari his bath. At this rate of progress, he'd be afraid to go to sleep for fear of rape.

"Okay," Watari murmured and like a small child, let Tatsumi take his hand and lead him to the bathroom. He didn't make any advances on Tatsumi when the secretary undressed him and helped him into the hot water. Nor did he laugh or make any comments when Tatsumi washed his hair, sliding his fingers through the long golden-blond tresses. He just sat there with that look in his eyes.

Tatsumi found himself blushing like mad through all of this. He didn't look--

Well, of course he looked, how the hell were you supposed to give someone a bath without looking? You never know what you might do...

"Hang on a second," he told Watari and left to dig some sleeping clothes out of the blond's luggage. After going through a sea of things that he had no idea what were, Tatsumi returned with a navy blue T-shirt and soft, light gray pants.

Tatsumi motioned for the blond to get out of the tub, then toweled him off, dressed him, and attempted to dry his hair. Aah, it was still wet, but at least it wasn't dripping anymore.

Watari was definitely sober now. For a moment, he stood there wondering why the hell Tatsumi was toweling off his hair. Then he remembered all that had happened, and ran a hand through his wet golden locks embarrassedly.

"Sorry about all that, Tatsumi," he finally spoke up, several tints of pink on his cheeks.

"You're better now?" Tatsumi asked. "It's all right...that was my fault to begin with."

The taller man was about to help Watari out the bathroom, but the scientist shook his head, seemingly ashamed of having been so dependent. "I can walk by myself."

Whatever. The brunet shrugged and followed Watari, who flicked out the lights and crawled under the covers of the bed, eyes wide open. When Tatsumi started to walk over to the couch, Watari gripped his sleeve.

He looked up at the older shinigami with almost-pleading eyes. "C-Can you sleep with me?" Watari whispered. "I...I don't want to be alone tonight."

Tatsumi stared for a second, searching the blond's face for any signs of--what? He really didn't know. He climbed under the sheets and snuggled up to Watari.

This time, when Watari started kissing him, Tatsumi didn't pull away. He knew that they both knew they loved each other. As Watari showered kisses against his face and lips, Tatsumi returned them with agonizing tenderness.

He still had the lingering feeling of taking advantage of the scientist...but as he undressed Watari...as Watari unbuttoned his dress shirt...as his pants were thrown onto the floor...as he entered Watari...as he felt Watari crying his name into his neck...as he felt Watari's fingernails digging into the bare skin of his back...as he felt the white fluid dripping down their legs...Tatsumi couldn't help but feel that this was what he wanted, what he needed, and where he belonged. With Watari.

After this little session, the blond cleaned off the two with a damp washcloth and fell asleep in Tatsumi's arms.

The secretary lay there for a moment, thinking over all that happened in this day.

Then, Tatsumi also drifted off in a haze of dizzying bliss.

Sometime in the night...

"Watari-san?"

"Umphbleh."

"Watari."

"...Hnn?"

"I'm sorry for ruining your vacation."

"...you did?"

"I think so."

"Oh."

a few seconds pass...

"Oww!"

"That was for ruining my vacation."

"You BIT me!"

"Yes, that's what I do when I'm mad. Tsuzuki has bite marks all over his arms."

"You bite Tsuzuki-san?"

"Uh, yeah."

"..."

"What?"

"nothing..."

"Whoo, Tatsumi, are you JEALOUS?"

".....no."

"You know, you're a terrible liar."

"I guess so, Watari-san."

"I have a question. Why do you still call me Watari-san? We've slept together."

"...Iono. I guess it's funnier that way."

"Oh. You're weird."

"Probably."

"Okay. I love you. Good night."

" 'Night. I love you too."

"..."

"Watari-san?"

"Umphbleh."

"..."

~.~

(1) Yes, the bartender is me! *^^* I'm not really a bartender though.

Gah, this turned out WAY WORSE than I had expected. *bangs head against wall* *cries* It's poopy. Poopy poopy poopy. Whee, I'm a 5-year old now ^^ 

Yes, there will be an epilogue ^.~ *people scream and run in terror* so you can find out just what the freaking heck Tsuzuki and Co. are up to! I'm going to sleep now good night zzzzzz

Julie

5/1/03


	4. Epilogue

Watari's Vacation Epilogue

By Julie

Disclaimer: tofu.

Whee, the epilogue. Ooh, I wanted to tell you all that I am madly in love with Kijin. And Oriya. Maybe I should draw a OriyaxKijin picture...okay, that's just scary, but I love the idea *runs off to draw* XD

~.~

Watari sat on one of the huge rocks on the beach, gazing off into the distance at the reflection of the sun on the glimmering blue water. He wasn't doing anything, just thinking...daydreaming. His honey-gold hair fluttered in the sea breeze, lifting it, swirling the silky strands around his face and back.

As the tide touched his feet, Watari felt a hand stroking through his hair, caressing the soft strands. Then he felt that same hand slide down and curl around his waist. He closed his eyes in content and leaned back into Tatsumi's chest.

Soft lips touched his ear and a low, silky voice murmured, "We should get going."

~.~

"DOOONE!!!" Tsuzuki exclaimed happily.

~.~

"Leeet's see how Kurosaki-kun did with that paperwork." Tatsumi held Watari's hand and pushed open the door of his office.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TATSUMI~!!!!" The staff of EnMaCho cheered. Confetti rained down on the two stunned shinigami.

"What? My birthday's in Decem--holy FU--"

Hisoka smiled inwardly. Someone was using his word, yay.

There were paper decorations all over the room. Paper from his paperwork. Folded paper cranes hung from the ceiling, and folded paper airplanes from the people who were origami-illiterate. Origami from his paperwork. Big banners that had "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TATSUMI" scrawled on them hung around the room. The banners were made out of many pieces of paper taped together. Paper from his paperwork. Some of the shinigami were holding presents. Wrapped with paper from his paperwork. Long ribbons graced the ceilings. Long ribbons made from paper from his paperwork.

And--he checked--yes, a scrap of confetti in Watari's hair had half a yen sign on it. Confetti made from his paperwork.

Holy fuck.

Tatsumi saw spots for a second and almost staggered back a pace. "What did you DO, Kurosaki-kun?!" He rounded on Hisoka.

Hisoka shrugged and winced ever so slightly under Tatsumi's Glare o' Death.

"Sometimes, if you do the job badly enough, you don't get asked to do it again. Although, I have a question. How do you DO that?!" Tsuzuki piped up.

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes at the Divine Commander of the Twelve Gods.

The Divine Commander of the Twelve Gods winced and quickly changed the subject, "So, what happened during the vacation? Tell us, Watari! Did you two get together??"

Tatsumi quickly let go of Watari's hand, a subtle action that did not go unnoticed by the other shinigami. He looked off to the side.

Watari did not catch the hint. "Yup! We did!" He declared, very enthusiastically.

Tatsumi blushed. Wakaba clapped and giggled. "Oh, goody!"

Tsuzuki grinned. "Okay..." he started, "Since you seem to be in a good mood, Watari, would now be a good time to tell you that I uh...did stuff to your potions?"

Watari's eyes widened, then narrowed. He growled and tackled Tsuzuki. "YOU PLAYED WITH MY POTIONS?! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?!?" 

Watari bit Tsuzuki's arm.

"Gack!" The purple-eyed man wailed. "That's the fifth time this week~~!" He pushed up his left sleeve to examine the damage. "I was just KIDDING, Watari!!"

Watari shrugged. "Oh. Sorry."

Tatsumi and Terazuma stood off to the side with odd expressions on their faces. Saya and Yuma chased Hisoka around the room, brandishing a...a pink bikini and matching thong. Hisoka ran to the space between Tatsumi and Terazuma, flattening himself against the wall, giving Glare o' Deaths to the two girls.

Terazuma elbowed Hisoka. "Hey kid, want a smoke?"

"No!" Tsuzuki popped up, smothered Hisoka in a protective hug, and glared at Terazuma. "Always say no to drugs, Soka-chan!"

Terazuma shrugged and took a deep drag on his ciggy. "More for me."

"I'm surrounded by idiots..." The ashy-blond muttered.

End

~.~

I have a really really bad cold...or maybe it's just allergies. Darn season.

*poooooke*

Julie

5/8/03


End file.
